Hunger Games Boarding School
by HUNGERGAMESBABY0831
Summary: when Katniss gets accepted to Hunger games Boarding school she thought everything was fine until she realized she will be leaving her boyfriend Cato. when she leaves relationships may be broken relationships may be made. Read to find out!
1. New Beginings

**Hi this is my story and i hope you like it i have worked hard on it :)**

**Katniss**** POV**

I woke up to the sound of prim jumping up and down on my bed."Come on Come on its time to go to Hunger games boarding school!"

Prim has been super excited ever since we got the letter asking us if we would want to be a student at the Hunger games boarding school.I dont know what shes so excited about i mean its just a stupid school I myself dont want to go I'll miss my brother Peeta. Peetey as i call him hes been my best friend ever since I could remember. I'll also miss my boyfriend Cato he's a jock but i love him so-"Get out of bed lazy butt!"

"Prim the bus doesnt come until 10:00 its only... 5:00 AM! Prim why did you wake me up so early you know i need my beauty sleep." I said while looking at the bags under my eyes in my mini mirror on my nightstand. Well I'm awake now i may as well get up and get ready. I got out of bed made my breakfast and groggily got changed for the day.

" I swear prim if you ever wake me up this early again your hair will be...well wake me up and you'll see." I looked up just in time to see her face, I hold back a laugh.

"Well if you would have missed the bus then you would have been whining about how i didnt wake you up, so zip it Kitty Kat." I growled in her direction not bothering to look at her while i climb the stairs to my room. I dont even look up to see the clothes i drag out of my closet and drawer. It happens to be my favorite colors forest green and light green.

"Oh yay, this totally brightens up my day." I mumble aimlessly until Prim comes running into my room yelling about how mom wants to say the last goodbyes.

"DONT YOU KNOCK!" I screamed in her direction i noticed she seemed shocked and scared at my tone.

"Prim I'm sorry it's just that I will miss Cato so much and I've never been away from him this long." She flashed a look of sympathy and came over to me and sat me down on my bed. Feeling lost I rested my head on her shoulder while Prim rubbed my back comfortingly.

" I know I know its gonna be hard but you'll get through it though your strong." Prim whispered to me.

"Come on lets go say goodbye to mom, but first we should make a checklist ok?" Prim nodded agreeing.

" Let's see... Hair brush, tooth brush, tooth paste, clothes for a month, shoes, phone , phone charger, books, wallet, debit card, and what am i missing?"

"I dont think anything."

"Ok well let's go say goodbye to mom and Cato."

Prim and I walk down the stairs with our huge suitcases trying not to fall down the stairs. Once we reach the bottom I see my teary eyed mom and my frowing boyfriend. I walk over to my mother first and hold her in a long embrace while I hear her sniffiling.

"Dont cry you'll be fine Prim and I will be back for winter vacation before you know it." I say while plastering on a fake smile.

"I know its just that I'll miss you so much and you'll be gone for so long and I'll be all alone, and I'll just miss you so much."

I hug my mother even tighter while she gives me a farewell kiss on the cheek. Next i walk over to my Cato. MY Cato. He's always been adored by so many girls I know one of them is bound to snatch him up with the news of my absence going around school. We don't say anything we just hug, and hug , and hug, did i mention we hugged? I tried to look him in the eyes but when I looked up i saw that his eyes werent on me they were on something in his pocket. I looked down but when he noticed i noticed he shoved it farther in his pocket.

"Whats that?"

"Oh nothing." Was all he said before he pulled me in for a long kiss. My mother so rudely interupted us by coughing loudly. We both looked over blushing hard. Prim and I started walking out the door after tons more hugs and "I'll miss you's". After we get out the door we take a almost four mile walk till we finally reach the bus station we wait in the boiling sun until the bus finally pulls up and waits for everyone to pack on their luggage and board.

"Well here goes nothing." I whisper to Prim before climbing the stairs of the bus.

**A.N/ Hi Guys well I hope you like it! If i get just one review i will continue. Hope your enjoying it so far :)**


	2. Welcome Welcome Welcome Welcome

**HI Thanks SOOOOOOO much to my FIRST reviewer IloveFinnick4! YOUR AWESOME! And I would like to thank my first follower as well,Dancerluver123! Your just as awesome! Ok well enough of me blabbering on here's chapter 2!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Prim's Pov

Katniss and I walked for what felt like hours until we finally reached the bus station. I loaded my million bags onto the bus and climbed on just barely hearing Katniss whisper something. We found our assigned seats and sat down while staring at the amazing train. There were mahogany benches, floor boards walls, even doors. Katniss just stared out the window soaking in every detail she could before we left, I on the other hand couldn't wait to get out of here.

"Kat, you ok?" I mumbled to her while nudging her arm ever so slightly

" Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine Prim don't worry I'm just thinking." Was all her reply

I just kept looking at all the details, there were so many to soak in there for one was pink everywhere even the train attendant had pink hair and clothes. I took notice to her voice it was very high pitched and squeaky. Must be from the place known as the Capitol I heard there were some weirdos that live there.

"Ticket please, Oh and if I might say tuck in your shirt straighten up and don't frown it's very un-lady like!" I looked up to see the woman in the pink hair looking at me waiting with her hand out. I just kept staring at her looking at all of her outrageous makeup and hair style.

"Eh-hem." Was her reply to noticing my staring.

"Oh right sorry." I dropped my gaze and searched in my purse for our tickets, I then stopped and realized I didn't have them.

"Uh one moment please, Katniss!" She looked up with not much attentiveness.

"Yeah?" Was all she moaned.

" I cant find the tickets!" I whispered shouted while covering my mouth. she immediately snapped into reality.

"WHAT?! Prim you were supposed to be in charge of the tickets!"

"Oh right, hehe I might have left them at home teehee." I saw anger flash in Katniss's eyes. She grabbed my arm and dragged me off of the train.

"Run home and grab the dang tickets before the bus leaves without us!" Is all she yelled at me before she nudged me forward in the direction of our home signalling for me to go, Quickly.

I ran faster than i ever thought I could reaching our house in minutes. I burst through the door not bothering to say anything to my mother before grabbing the tickets and running back out the door. I ran faster than on the way here back to the bus station. Katniss was still standing there only now she had her phone out doing something, probably texting.

I handed her the tickets whilst still gasping for air, she took them with a smug look on her face then boarded the bus without a single word.

"Really? I run to the house and back to grab the tickets for the bus and you can't say thanks? That's low even for you Katniss." After I said that I immediately regretted it because Katniss sent me one of her famous glares. Let's just say I shut up after that.

* * *

We arrived around 2:00 am the next day, I was so exicted I couldn't even hold it in.

"KATNISSWEREHERECANYOUBELIEVEITYAY!" I spit out without even stopping for air.

"Cool it Prim it's just school not a big deal now let's go get our room and class schedules from the main office.

We got lost after walking ten feet through that campus so Katniss the wimp she is stopped some blonde haired dude for directions. I looked around the campus from where I was standing while Katniss kept talking to the guy I heard a laugh every once in a while from both of them. Wait, a laugh? Last i checked directions weren't funny. I looked up at them talking and got a better look at the boy he wasn't too horrible looking he had blonde shaggy hair with some brown spots, blue eyes, big biceps, kinda short, and had a loaf of bread in his hand. Hmm weird. I might have to look him up and see about that. Once Katniss was done flirting we headed to the office with the help of the boy with the bread.

* * *

**HI like it hate it REVIEW, I like to hear from ya'll good or bad. The next chapter will come out when I get 3 reviews, Sound fair? Ok until next time**.

****HUNGERGAMESBABY0831****


	3. Roomies

Heeeeeeeeey** long time no write, but I finally received my third follower. You guys are awesome! I'm sooo sorry the last chapter was short I felt that I needed to end it there. Oh and BTW I need someones help to write a one shot I don't know how to post a new story it's really confusing... OK onward with the story!**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

I followed Peeta's directions through out campus to the main office, I know i have a boyfriend and all but I mean it's alright to think other guys are cute right? Prim followed right on my heels stepping on them every once in a while which I returned a glare, I noticed her giving quizzical looks to Peeta while we were talking I guess she was wondering why we were laughing. Peeta had been definitely flirting with me when he was pointing in the direction of the office I noticed he was flexing his biceps. I think he noticed I noticed. Prim and I found the office with no trouble to my surprise the office looked exactly like the train pink every where and mahogany chairs, desks, tables, even floor boards! I walked over to the secretary she also resembled the attendant on the train she had a ridiculously big blue hair with two inch long sea green nails with way too many decorations on them. She also had ten pounds of makeup on she would probably loo like a completely different person without her makeup. When she heard the door ding her head jerked up and she put on a huge fake smile.

"Names please?" She smiled even wider when we reached the desk.

"Primrose and Katniss Everdeen." She typed in a couple letters into her computer with a lot of clacking from the buttons and her nails, I was surprised they didn't snap off from how hard she was typing.

"Ah yes! Primrose Everdeen you will be in building six floor four and room two, and Katniss Everdeen you will be in our newly remodeled building just for the girls. You will be in building twenty floor twelve and room nine. Here is your rooms keys schedules and maps. Have a nice time at our school I'm sure you will love it I know I do!" She handed us our things and shooed us out the door with a dismissal hand wave.

"Alright little duck just use your map and you should be able to find your room ok. OK?" I bent down to her level to talk to her, she answered with a nod and a hug.

" I love you Katniss, see you later."

" Love you too, Bye little duck." I let her go and watched her look around at her map before running to a building which is what I'm guessing is her dorm. I look down at my own map to find my building, just to my luck it's on the other side of campus. I grab my suitcase handle and prepare myself for a long walk. I reached my dorm just as it was getting dark. I lugged my suitcase to the elevator then pressed my floor number, once it reached my floor I walked down the hallway to my room. I opened the door to find it empty of room mates but definitely not empty of furniture or personality. The whole room was different shades of orange every bed had an orange comforter with a bright orange pillow. The walls were striped with orange and yellow the floor had stripes just like the walls. On the far right of the room there was a futon couch with an orange flat screen on the wall above it. I opened a door to what i thought was the bathroom and looked around. The toilets were a dark orange with yellow toilet paper. There was four walk in showers with silver shower heads. one wall of the bathroom was a complete wall to floor mirror, next to the mirror was four sinks with soap dispensers on the wall above the handles. I walked out of the bathroom and opened another door to a huge walk in closet it had four sections for shirts pants and shoes each sectioned off for everyone I think. I walked out just to see another girl walking in the room. I went over to the door to introduce myself.

" Hi I'm Katniss Everdeen, you are?" I stuck out my hand to her, she grabbed it and smiled.

" I'm Clove Sebastian I think I'm your new roommate."

"Yeah I think so too, here let me help you." I noticed she was lugging a huge bag so I grabbed it and helped her put it on the bed she chose.

"Have you seen campus it's amazing I'm so glad I was chosen to come here."

"Me too." I watched her unpack her bags but I noticed when she opened one bag it had a compartment but clove just barely opened it the snapped it back shut then threw it under her bed. She finished packing all of her stuff in the closet and bathroom in minutes, I was actually quite impressed. She came back out of the bathroom wiping her hands on her black skinny jeans and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"You wanna go get some lunch I'm starved." She pointed at the door after she finished her sentence.

" You read my mind, just let me grab my phone and we can go." I walked over to my bed and grabbed my phone off of my night stand I clicked the power button and sighed at my lock screen, it was a picture of me and Cato kissing on the shore of a lake he had his arms around my waste, I had my hands around his neck and my foot popped in the air. Clove noticed me off in la la land, she coughed to get my attention. I snapped my head to her and smiled.

"Come on lets go." I grabbed her arm and pulled her out the door.

* * *

"That was the best meal I think I've ever had." Clove mumbled while opening our dorm room. I noticed that the other two beds in the room had suitcases on them now as well as ours.

" I think we have new roommates Clover." She punched me in the arm after I called her Clover she had told me her Ex-boyfriend at home had called her that and she absolutely hated it. I called her that despite the fact that she hated it.

" You don't say Kitty-Kat." I growled at her much like I did to prim this morning, this morning wow it seems like it has been forever even though it's only been one day. I was brought out of my day dream by a knock at the door.

"I GOT IT!" Clove ran out of the bathroom to the door. When she opened it two girls was standing there one had blonde hair down to her waist with designer clothes and alot of makeup on. The other was kind of petite she had shoulder length curly blonde hair, she had a sky blue dress with orange flowers on it that stopped at about her knees. They both walked in and smiled, I smiled back just to be nice.

" Um hi not to be rude but who are you guys?"

" Oh I'm sorry you and her weren't here when we arrived I'm Madge and this is Glimmer." She said while pointing to herself then the long haired girl.

"Well hi I'm Clove and this is Katniss, I guess were roommates then?" Clove pointed to herself then me with her tooth brush which she had just taken out of her mouth, I grimaced. The girls nodded in unison. I got up to go brush my teeth and go to bed.

"Well welcome to our dorm and goodnight." I walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I heard a pounding on the door, I'm guessing it was Clove.

"KATNISS I WASN'T DOOOOOOOONE!" I laughed and walked over to open the door, when I opened it she almost hit me in the face from still pounding on the door. I walked out after brushing my teeth, I got into bed with the nice fluffy blankets and closed my eyes.

This is gonna be a fun year.

* * *

**Hiya! Soooooo what did you think? Love it like it hate it? Review and let me know! Don't keep me in suspense! **

******HUNGERGAMESBABY0831******


End file.
